Angeni: The Spirit of the Wild
by DeathDragon130
Summary: "Intertwined with three spirits.The Spirit of the Wild, The Spirit of the Cunning, The spirit of the Sky, The past and the Future; Are forever changing." These words became the fate for three young women. Follow the story of Angeni Rivera who's become the Spirit of the Wild and how her fate becomes intertwined with a certain Assassin's Fate.


**Angeni: The Spirit of the Wild: Chapter 1:**

**(Hello, here's my attempt at an Assassin's Creed 3 fanfic. Enjoy!)**

A young woman stood outside her home; the sun had just begun to rise over the horizon giving the young woman's caramel colored skin a glowing complexion. The wind began to pick up her long black hair began to dance with the wind. She managed to sweep some of it out of her dark brown eyes before she continued to head toward the stables to tend to her horses. It was then that she heard her name being called out.

"Angeni Rivers!" A female voice called out.

Angeni Rivers turned to face the female that called out to her and was surprised to see her childhood friends Veronica McCarver and Abigail Johnson.

Veronica McCarver was a young woman from Scotland with wild wavy red hair that when the sun would hit it just right it would glow brightly. Her forest green eyes sparkled with mischief as she ran toward Angeni. She wore a dark blue jean with a plain dark green shirt and a dark grey sweater jacket and dark brown boots.

Abigail Johnson was from South America; she had wavy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue button up shirt and blue jeaned caprice with black tennis shoes.

"Hey! How are you guys?" Angeni asked with a smile before turning back and continued onward toward her horses.

"Guid day Angeni. Hou are ye?" Veronica asked with her Scottish accent apparent; normally wouldn't present unless she was angry or anxious about something.

"I am doing well. What brings you to the Ranch today?" Angeni asked as she stopped outside the stables and looked at her friends with worry.

"We wanted to come and visit for awhile since our dorm got caught fair…" Abigail stated with a sheepish grin.

"What the lass means is can we stay here?" Veronica asked with anxious voice.

Angeni smiled before replying," Of course you are my friends are you, not? You two can have the old rooms that you both stayed in when we were younger."

Veronica and Abigail smiled before they ran off to get their stuff from their vehicle, while they put away their stuff Angeni went ahead and attended her horses. It was nearing the end of the day when she finished tending to the horses when she noticed something by the shed that held her equipment. It appeared that some of the dirt was disturbed recently which confused Angeni greatly since none was out here except her and the horses. Angeni grabbed a shovel, and began to dig where the disturbed eventually she hit something big. After removing some more of the dirt she could make out a large box.

Luckily for her Veronica and Abigail chose this time to exit the house and headed toward her both had curiosity written all over their faces.

"What did you find?" Abigail asked.

"Don't know just a large box and from what I can see it's locked. Can one of you help me with this?" Angeni asked.

"I'll help ye," Veronica replied as she climbed down the hole and grabbed one end of the box while Angeni grabbed the other side. The eventually managed to get the box out of the hole and onto the ground.

"Let's get it inside since its getting dark," Angeni stated as she looked at the sun that was setting.

Veronica nodded her head and soon both of them were taking the box inside with Abigail opening the doors for them. As they entered the dining room area they placed the box on the large dinner table.

"From the looks of it this is an old box," Abigail stated.

"Aye and the lock looks like it can be broken off," Veronica added on.

Angeni quickly headed into the storage room that was under the stairs and grabbed her hammer that she kept in there to hammer pictures to her walls. After heading back into the dining room Angeni began to strike at the old lock within four strikes. Once the lock was broken off she placed the hammer on the table and opened the box. Inside there were three golden objects one was in the form of a sword used during the Middle Ages, a bow and arrows and a necklace that was in similar to an Ankh in Egyptian pictures she had seen in pictures.

"I call the sword!" Abigail called out excitedly.

"Are ye daft! We've no idea where the things came from?" Veronica said as she stared angrily at Abigail.

Angeni chuckled noticing a piece a paper in the center she picked it up and read it out loud:

_Three Pieces of Eden_

_Intertwined with three spirits_

_The Spirit of the Wild_

_The Spirit of the Cunning_

_The spirit of the Sky_

_The past and the Future _

_Are forever changing_

"Well that makes no sense," Abigail said with confusion.

Veronica rolled her eyes before looking at Angeni who was staring the paper with a look of pure concentration,

"Well what should we do with these things?" Veronica asked her worriedly.

Angeni let out an aggravated sigh before turning to the other two and said," I guess we take one each. According to the note these are supposedly called the Pieces of Eden… whatever that means."

The three women then reached for one of the three pieces of Eden: Angeni reached for the Ankh, Veronica reached for the bow and arrows and Abigail reached for the sword. As soon as they touched the objects they began to glow causing each of the young women to shield their eyes. The last thing Angeni could remember was a hearing a female voice speak to her,

_"You shall help him. Spirit of the Wild is your calling; follow your heart and spirit… young mare."_

Angeni opened her eyes groggily as she lifted her head and began to look around. Once her vision cleared she noticed that she couldn't see in front of her. She quickly began to lift her hand to face to rub it when she felt something different with her whole body. When her hand came into view her eyes widened when she say instead of a hand it was hoof. Clearly freaked out Angeni noticed a body of water and tried to stand on two feet, but felt her body reject that idea in pain.

She then stood on all fours and began to awkwardly walk over to the body of water. She looked down at her reflection and her eyes widened in disbelief. She was somehow in the body of a horse. She had a golden yellowish his with a black muzzle and hair when she lifted up her hoof again she noticed that it was black near the hoof too.

"No… this has to be a dream… "Angeni stated to herself when she then began to look around her.

She was in a forest of some kind, but before she could at anything she heard a snap of a twig to her right. She looked that way and was surprised to see her black horse she named Midnight for the time she was born.

"Midnight!" She called out with a smile.

The other horse turned to her with his ears pushed back in agitation.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He demanded.

Anegni's eyes widened in disbelief before stuttering out,"Y-You can talk?"

"Of course I can do honestly believe me to be stupid, Mare?" Midnight replied back with a look of Are-You-Serious?

"Okay you're not going to believe me, but I am Angeni your friend and owner… I named you Midnight because that was when you were born…" She stated desperately hoping he would believe her.

Midnight's dark blue eyes narrowed before widening with surprise and much to Angeni's relief she could tell that he believed her.

"My Lady, forgive my rudeness, but how exactly did we both get here? I only remembered a blinding golden light come from where you stay and then the next thing I know I am here in the forest." Midnight stated tilting his head slightly with confusion.

"Call me Angeni and to answer your question I don't know exactly, but the last thing I remember is some woman talking to me and called me the Spirit of the Wild. And then the next thing I know I am here as a horse…" She replied back with a sigh.

Midnight looked at her with understanding before replying," Well My Lady it seems we are in quite the predicament."

"Yes and its Angeni. Midnight will you help me? I just don't know how to be a horse after all I am used to being human so this is kind of awkward for me to be on four legs. I also need to figure out where we are so we can figure out how to go home," Angeni stated worriedly.

When Midnight nodded his head Angeni knew that this was going to be an adventure for a life, but instantly thought of her friends Veronica and Abigail and wondered if they were alright. It seems Angeni will have her work cut for her since being a horse isn't going to make her finding a way home easy.

**(Well here's my first attempt. Hope you enjoyed it!)**


End file.
